Save Yourself
by PsychoSeraphJei
Summary: heh, R for right now cuz I dunno how bad it's gonna get. This is about a new girl that is a big mystery to all the X-Men, but more to Wolverine and Sabretooth... *Twilight Zone Theme plays* Feel free to correct me on anything wrong.
1. Kidnapped?

  
  


Save Yourself Chapter 1 

Chapter 1

It was around nine thirty in the evening in Bayville. A young-looking girl wondered through a park, looking for a place to sleep for the night. She had no home to go to, but roamed the streets in the shadows unknown to all. She didn't complain though. She actually enjoyed the solitude, of course, that may be because she had gotten used to it.

This girl's name was Danielle, but she hated that name. She preferred to be called Danny; a simple, tomboy-ish name. She had long, waist-length silver and black hair that looked natural. That may have been the result of long term stress, or maybe it was the simple fact that this young lady was not a normal teenager.

Danny knew she was odd. She _ knew_ she was extremely different, aside from looks. She would have these bizarre premonitions almost constantly, every time she slept. She was starting to get used to them. If Danny came within ten feet of anything dead, she'd go into a mild seizure and flashes of that death would burn across her mind. She was also starting to get used to those, too.

Danny sat with her back against a large tree in the park, closing her eyes for another nightmare-filled sleep. This time, however, she didn't even get to her normal premonition. Someone very strong had grabbed her by her shirt collar. Her eyes snapped open, finding herself face to face with a tall, blue woman with brilliant red hair and yellow glowing eyes. The woman smiled, though definatly not a warm smile as a man stepped behind the woman to get a good look at Danny.

"Good job, Mystique." He said to her. "Well, now, who do we have here?" He turned his attention fully on Danny, who was glaring at them with her bottomless black eyes and barring her sharp, slightly pointed teeth. 

_"Ikardu!"_ She screamed in what she thought was English. She heard it as perfect English; as 'Let me go!' _"Yama stet to! Bian Nokala!"_

The man looked puzzled. He glanced at Mystique, who was equally riddled. "What did she say?"

Danny continued to scream in her language with all her might. Another man joined Mystique and the other man. This one was very tall, with long blonde hair and kind of a cat-like beard. He grabbed her by her collar so Mystique could let go and roared in her face- an actual lion's roar through his sharp cat fangs. Danny quieted, staring deeply into his onyx eyes that matched hers so well. Both their eyes widened at the same time, as if they were reading each other's minds. Time stood still, it was an extremely bizarre moment that no one could seem to explain.

_"Ey bian?"_ Danny asked him in her language. He actually half-understood. The cat man stared into her eyes, as if seeking truth. He suddenly dropped her as a great bolt of lightning hit Mystique directly in her back, sending her flying. Another woman and man had arrived. The woman was surrounded in a great wind, her long white hair billowing gracefully and her eyes glowing a brilliant white. The man had short brown hair and a odd device over his eyes, which he pressed a button and made it shoot a laser beam in their direction.

All Danny remembered was the man and woman running to her as the others left, the cat man giving her one last look. She then promptly fainted.

A/N: PHEW! Wow! I can't believe I just wrote that! Usually it takes me a LONG time to write at least a chapter in a fic, but this was fairly quick! Hope all the chapters will be like this. Please tell me if you like it or not! I'm dying for an opinion, flames are even welcome, but be nice. psycho_seraph@hotmail.com


	2. Strange Dèjá vu

Chapter 2

"What's the status of the new girl?" Scott Summers asked his partner, a pretty woman with long flowing red hair named Jean Grey. 

"She's doing pretty good, actually." Jean answered. "She just had a bump on the head." 

"Why do you think Magneto was after her?" 

"You got me. Didn't you say something about a weird language?" Jean questioned after a brief pause of contemplation. 

"Yeah, that's right. She asked Sabretooth something in an odd language." Scott reminisced. "I had never heard anything like it," he paused. "Hey doesn't she look a lot like Logan?" 

Before Jean could comment, Danny bolted upright, gasping for breath. 

"The hell happened!?" She screamed angrily. "What the fuck am I doin' here!?" 

Scott raised an eyebrow and turned to Jean. "Quite a little mouth she's got, huh?" 

Danny jumped off the hospital bed. "I want outta here NOW!" and with that, she walked hurriedly out of the room and into one of the hallways, Jean and Scott right behind her. 

"Wait!" Scott cried after her. "You're not safe out there!" 

Danny turned her head to yell at him, not paying attention to where she was going. Before she could say anything, however, she ran smack into a large man with wild black hair. Danny was hit was immediately with Déjà vu. She could _swear_ that she had seen him before. 

Same went for the man; he also felt he knew her. He looked at her for a while, then at Scott. 

"Who's this?" he asked in a gruff voice with a slight accent. 

"Uh, we—"

"It's Danny." Danny cut Scott off. "My name is Danny. Now, if you all will excuse me, I'll just be on my way." She said before turning to leave. The tall man caught her by the shoulders. 

"Hold on a minute, hon. You ain't goin' nowhere 'til we know yer story." 

Danny sighed, irritated. "I think we outta go visit ol' Charlie." 

"I don't take orders from no one!" Danny yelled. "Now let me the fuck go!" she tried to pull away from him, but he held her still. 

"Watch that mouth of yers. Yer goin even if I hafta drag ya there!" 

Danny struggled again. The man sighed. "Have it yer way then." He said before picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder. Danny swore up and down, pounding her fists angrily on his back. 

Scott looked at Jean who simply shrugged and followed. 

A/N: Well, there's chapter 2 for ya. Chapter 3 will be up soon enough.

  
  



	3. History Lesson

Chapter 3

The tall man, Scott, Jean, and the ever-struggling Danny reached their destination. It was what looked to be a classroom. There was a man behind a desk who looked very stern, yet gentle and also very wise. He looked like a principal. 

The tall man dropped Danny in a chair, then sat in one next to her. Jean and Scott stood by the door. 

"Welcome, Danny." The man behind the desk greeted. "I'm Professor Charles Xavier. I trust you have already met Jean Grey, Scott Summers, and of course, Mister Logan." He gestured to the tall man with the wild black hair. 

"What the hell am I doin' here? How do you know my name? And who the hell were those guys that grabbed me?" Danny questioned rather angrily. 

"You have many more questions than that, don't you, my dear? Questions that are very similar to those of Logan." Logan's ears perked up. "You want to know where you're from, why you have visions, who your family was, things of that nature, correct?" 

Danny could only nod, dumbfounded. 

"First things first. This is my school for special youngsters. Most of the students are runaways who have no where else to go; outcasts. Like you. You are what we are. A mutant." 

"You mean like what that asshole Senator Kelly talks about so much?" Danny asked and Logan snickered slightly. 

"Yes. But, Senator Kelly and his followers have a very fixed opinion about people like us. Granted, some mutants are—I don't want to say 'bad,'—um, miss-lead; mutants like Eric—"

"Who?" 

"He goes by the name 'Magneto.' You may have seen him. He is usually accompanied by other mutants. One is a woman with blue skin and red hair, named Mystique." 

"Her!" Danny exclaimed. "Yeah! I've seen her! And that Magneto dude. But there was also someone else—"

"Sabretooth, no doubt. Blonde hair, fangs, very big and strong." 

"That's the guy." 

Logan growled very quietly. 

"So… You know my family or something?" 

"Not exactly." Professor said after a pause. "But I can help you answer those questions in your mind. If you'll trust me."

Danny hesitated for a long while, then finally agreed. "What do I have to do?" 

Professor Xavier made his way over to her and she realized that he was in a wheelchair. He put his hands lightly on her temples. "Relax." He said, not removing his eyes from hers.

He saw great torment hidden in the very back of her mind. It was very dim; he couldn't see the visions very well. He could tell that she had forgotten these memories completely.

Professor Xavier was astounded when he saw Logan in her mind. He put the images together and was shocked at the conclusion.

A/N: DUN DUN DUN!! Oooo Cliffhanger! Dun worry, you'll find out soon enough! Muwahahaha!

  
  



	4. The Truth comes out

A/N ok, I've realized that so far this is more X-Men Movie than X-Men Evolution. It's actually a combination of them both. In the movie, Jean said that there was no way to tell how old Logan was. Well, the same'll go for Danny. She'll LOOK like she's um 17. And the Same'll go for Sabretooth. He'll just LOOK um 20. Yeah. There.

Chapter 4 

Professor Xavier let go of Danny's head, shocked. She had the same memories as Logan, though, she remembered a bit more.

"What?" Danny questioned. "What is it? What did you see?"

"I don't know if I'm the right one to tell you this." He paused. "You have lots of memories about Logan."

Everyone in the room looked puzzled, especially Logan.

"From I saw, however, Logan… is your older brother." 

There was a dead silence suddenly. Logan's mouth dropped to the ground. Danny's eyes went wide.

"What? H-how is that possible? Why can't I remember him?" 

"Both of you have had sever amnesia. It's a wonder you remember _anything_ from your past." He paused again. "I also saw something about a very peculiar language you know, but I don't know what it is."

"You left us…" Danny whispered suddenly, her eyes not moving.

"Pardon?" Xavier asked, puzzled.

Danny suddenly looked harshly at Logan.

"You left us." She repeated. "You left me and mama alone… They killed her… Victor… Victor practically raised me…" 

Logan's eyes went wide as she spoke about their past. He started to remember her when she was little. She had black hair just like him. He went out one day and never came home. He was kidnapped, locked up, and had cruel tests performed on him.

"Victor who?" he asked suddenly.

"I… I can't remember…" She paused a moment and clenched her eyes shut. "CREED!" she exclaimed. "Victor Creed! He found me when they burned down our house. He… he protected me…" 

If possible, Logan's eyes went wider. Creed? Took care of his little sister? Logan lunged out of his chair and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Danny, I swear teh God, I didn't leave on purpose. They took me away, please believe me. I'd never leave ya on purpose, ya know that. They tore apart my body and put these in me." He moved a hand so she could see. Metal claws shot from his knuckles. He retracted the claws and looked at her. She was crying. Logan hugged her tightly. "I swear, Danny, I didn't want to leave ya. I love ya, sis."

A/N: Yah, I know that was kinda short. But I got tired at the end and just wanted to slap a "To be continued" on it. 

  
  



	5. SORRY!

Author's note

I am SO sorry! This fic was reeeeally starting to suck and I started getting sidetracked and and and...I gave up. Plain and simple. Well, I gave up on THIS fic, but I'm currently working on others so HA! Thing is, I started changing my mind completely about Danny. I even changed the spelling of her name; Danni. I changed the way she looks, acts, and her powers. Most importantly, I changed my mind about the fic being a Sabes/Danni fic. After watching ep after ep (And HeX Factor) of X-Men Evolution, I have become a Rabid Pietro Maximoff fan. My X-Men fics will now be Dietro fics (Pietro/Danni) and Sabes will be her adopted father. Logan's still her brother though, don't worry. I tell you what, all my fans out there, if you want to read the first chapter of my Danni series, go . Then help me think of a title for the fic. After I get a title, I WILL post AND FINISH the series. You have my word. If I fail to do so, I'll...um... Love Pietro to death? Heh... Thanks for all the reviews, I'm just very sorry I haven't updated in so long. You guys are great!

#fast, #google, #inktomi, #teoma {position: relative; top: 0; left: 0} .s {color:#fff; font-family: verdana; font-size: xx-small;} .sBtn {font:bold xx-small verdana,sans; color:#000; background:#9f3; border-width:3px; border-style:solid; border-color:#f00 #900 #900 #f00; margin-right:10px;} #inktomi {background:#f00; border:2px solid #99f; font-weight:bold; color:#fff; padding:2px 8px; margin-left:2px;} --> 


End file.
